Fiber optic systems are used in a variety of applications. Generally, in a fiber optic system, information in the form of a light signal is transmitted between different portions of the fiber optic system through an optical fiber. End faces of two optical fibers may be axially aligned and placed into contact under a predetermined axial load to make a point-to-point signal connection. Various types of connectors may be used to assist in making the signal connection between optical fibers.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a multi-channel connector 10 that may be used to connect optical fibers. The connector 10 includes a male component 14 and a female component 16. The female component 16 has multiple cavities 12 and may be used in combination with the male component 14 to align and couple multiple pairs of optical fibers 18 inside the cavities 12.
Because the signal transmitted between the optical fibers is light, it is desirable to minimize the amount of contaminants that may be present on the end faces of an optical fiber. Contaminants may block the transmission of the light signal through the end face of the optical fiber. Contaminants may also scratch the end face which may affect the ability of the fiber to transmit a signal even after the contaminant is removed. Scratches on the optical fiber may render an optical fiber inoperable.
Examples of contaminates may include, but are not limited to oil, salt, fuel, baked-on dust and de-icer. Such contaminants are commonly encountered in certain military environments.
One approach to cleaning the end face of an optical fiber is with an alcohol soaked, lint-free wipe. This approach may be effective when the end face of the optical fiber is accessible. However, this approach is not very effective when the end face of the optical fiber is recessed within a connector, because the end face is not readily accessible to the wipe. Several techniques may be employed to remove contaminants from the end face of an optical fiber that is not readily accessible.
In one technique, an operator may dissemble portions of the connector to expose the end face of the optical fiber. Once dissembled, an alcohol soaked wipe may be used to remove contaminants, and thereafter the connector may be reassembled. Although this approach may be effective at removing some contaminants, the disassembly and reassembly process associated with this technique is typically labor intensive. The reassembling process may also stir up additional contaminants onto the end face of the optical fiber after the optical fiber has been cleaned. Also, in some circumstances, this technique may not be desirable because multiple fibers may be bundled together on the backside of the connector making it difficult to easily dissemble the connector. Furthermore, disassembling and reassembling the connector may lead to mishandling of the fiber which may potentially damage the end face of the fiber and may even render the optical fiber inoperable.
Another technique to remove contaminants from the end face of an optical fiber employs an alcohol soaked, lint-free swab. The swab may be inserted into the connector to wipe the end face of the fiber to dislodge contaminants. Although a swab may be easy to use, the swabs are expensive and are less effective at removing contaminants in comparison to a larger wipe. Often times, multiple swabs are needed to clean one end face which further escalates costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for cleaning an optical fiber which is supported by a fiber optic connector.